Record Deal It Up
Plot When Rocky gets a record deal, she starts to live the dream of being a singer. She doesn't know what to do, so she asks Starla Micheals. Songs * Clarity by Zedd, covered by Starla Micheals * Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson, covered by Starla Micheals * Over You by Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton, covered by Starla Micheals and Rachel Rockwell * Wishing on a Star by Beyoncé, covered by Rocky Blue Cast *Zendaya as Rocky Blue Recurring Characters *Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell *G. Hannelius as Talia Green *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez *Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Sierra McCormick as Katelyn Hampton Script Scene 1 At Shake It Up, Chicago Rocky starts to sing Talent Agent: You have an amazing voice. Rocky: Thanks! Talent Agent: I want to make a record with you. Rocky: That's awesome. Talent Agent: Great, you'll love my other artist Starla Micheals. Rocky: I know Starla. Talent Agent: She has an amazing voice, just like you. Rocky: I can't wait to hear her sing. Talent Agent: Meet me at Studio A tomorrow. Rocky: Ok The Next Day In Studio A Rocky: Woah!!! Talent Agent: I know right. Talent Agent: There's Starla. Starla: Hey, Rocky, Hey, Max. Max: There's my recording artist. Max: I just signed Rocky as an artist. Starla: That's great. Max: Let's show her how it's done. Music Playing Gabe walks in Starla:(pitch perfect) Ohhh ohh oh, Seems just like yesterday you were a part of me, I used to stand so tall and used to be so small. Starla: (pitch perfect) Now I can't breathe, No I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on. Starla: (pitch perfect) Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, Can't deny Can't pretend, Just thought you were the one. Starla: (pitch perfect) Broken up deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I cry, Behind these hazel eyes. Starla: (pitch perfect) Swallow me and spit me out, For hating I blame myself,Seeing you it kills me now, No,don't cry on the outside (high note) ANYMORE!! Starla: (pitch perfect) Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces, Can't deny, Can't pretend, Just thought you were the one. Starla: (pitch perfect) Broken up deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I cry, Behind these hazel eyes. Music Stops Max: That was amazing! Starla: Hey, Gabe Gabe: I loved that song. Starla: Thanks Rocky: I can't compete with that. Starla blushes Starla: Well see you tomorrow everyone. Everyone: Bye! Scene 2 At John Hughes High School At Starla's locker Talia walks in Talia: Gabe told me you have an amazing voice. Starla: He did? Talia: Yeah Talia: He video taped it Starla: Really? Bianca: Yep Katelyn : You're really amazing Starla. Starla: Thanks Talia walks away Bianca: What was the name of your song? Starla: Behind These Hazel Eyes, It represents my hazel eyes, sometimes my eyes are brown. Starla: You can stop by at Studio A to here my new song, Clarity. Bianca and Katelynn: Sure. Studio A Bianca and Katelynn walk in Music Playing Starla: (pitch perfect) High dive in a frozen wave when the past comes back to life. Starla: (pitch perfect) Fight fear from the selfish pain it was worth it's every time. Starla: (pitch perfect) Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends. Starla: (pitch perfect) Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again.. Starla: (pitch perfect) Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need, Chasing relentlessly still fight when I don't know why. Starla: (pitch perfect) If our love this tragedy why are you my remedy. Starla: (pitch perfect) If our love's insanity why are you my clarity. Starla: (pitch perfect) Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need. Starla: (pitch perfect) Chasing relentlessly still fight but I don't know why. Starla: (pitch perfect) If our love's insanity why are you my clarity. Starla: (pitch perfect) Why are you my clarity. Bianca: That was amazing! Starla: Thanks Katelynn: You have a gift. Rachel walks in Rachel: Hey, Micheals, Hey, Carter, Hey, Hampton. Everyone: Hey, Rockwell Rachel: Oh,cool, Can I try? Starla: Sure Rachel: (pitchy) Seems just like you were a part of me I just to stand so tall and just to have been so small. Bianca: Stop!!!! Rachel: (stops singing) Why? Starla: That was little pitchy. Rachel: Oh, sorry. Can I try again? Starla: Okay Rachel:(pitch perfect) Seems just like you were a part of me I just to stand so tall and just to have been so small. Gabe: I heard everything, I think you and Starla are both great singers. Starla and Rachel: Thanks, Gabe. Gabe: Why don't you guys sing together? Starla and Rachel: Sure Music Playing Starla and Rachel: (pitch perfect) Weather Man said its gonna snow, by now I should be use to the cold. Starla and Rachel: (pitch perfect) Mid-February shouldn't be so scary,it was only December, I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me. Starla and Rachel: (pitch perfect) But you ran away, how dare you I miss you, Ohhh. Starla and Rachel: (pitch perfect) They say I'll be okay but I'm not going to, Ever get over you. Starla and Rachel: (pitch perfect) Your favorite record make me feel better. Starla and Rachel: (pitch perfect) Cause you sing along with every song I know you didn't mean to give them to me. Starla and Rachel: (pitch perfect) But you went away, How dare you? I miss you, They say I'll be okay, but I'm not going to, Ever get Over You. Gabe: That was really good. Starla: Well see you guys tomorrow. Everyone: Bye! Scene 3 At School Everyone: Did you see Starla's videos? It has 100 views Starla enters the room Starla: What"s going on in here? Bianca and Katelyn: Your videos have 100 views Starla: What Videos? Bianca: Well Gabe video taped all your songs. Starla: He did? Katelyn: Well I'm sure your fans want to hear more. Starla: Let"s go to the studio. At Studio A Music Playing Rocky: (pitch perfect) I'm wishing on a star, to follow where you are, I'm wishing on a dream follow what I mean. Rocky: (pitch perfect) And I"m wishing on the rainbows that I see,I'm wishing on the people who really dream. Rocky:(pitch perfect) I'm wishing on tomorrow,Pray it never comes,I'm wishing on the love, The things never done. Music Stops Starla, Bianca, Katelyn, and Rachel enter Everyone: Hi Rocky Rocky: Hey guys Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes